1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for removing or extracting animals from a defined area and preventing re-entry of the animals into the area. More particularly, the present invention relates to an animal extraction gate which can be removably attached to a standard vent opening in a foundation siding or wall on an elevated structure to enable exit of animals from the crawl space beneath the structure while preventing re-entry of the animals into the crawl space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The structures of many houses and businesses in the United States, particularly older structures or structures located near a large lake, an ocean or the Gulf of Mexico, are built in an elevated position with respect to the ground. These structures typically are supported by brick or concrete footings that are spaced along the perimeter of the structure and support the structure above the ground. In many cases, foundation siding spans the footings to close off the crawl space between the ground and the floor of the structure for aesthetic purposes. Alternatively, the structure may be supported on the ground by a continuous brick or concrete foundation wall having a height of typically about 1-2 feet. Foundation vents are provided at spaced intervals in the foundation siding or wall to vent the air in the crawl space beneath the structure.
The intrusion of animals such as skunks, raccoons, armadillos, cats, rodents and other small animals through the ground-level foundation vents into the crawl space beneath elevated structures has long been a problem frequently associated with the elevated structures. Such unwanted intrustion of these animals into the crawl space may result in the generation of offensive odors, particularly in the case of skunks, as well as noise, destruction of property, and unsanitary and unhealthy conditions beneath and around the structure. Moreover, the crawl space may serve as a habitation for the animals, which give birth to additional animals beneath the house and thereby multiply the problems associated with the presence of the animals.
Another concern related to the presence of wild animals in immediate proximity to residences and other structures inhabited by humans is the tendency of such animals to carry infectious diseases. These include rabies as well as hantavirus, which has been known to cause hemorrhagic fever with renal syndrome and hantavirus pulmonary syndrome (HPS). The hantavirus strains that cause both diseases are carried by rodents and are believed to be transmitted to humans through respiration of airborne fecal particles from the infected rodents. Hantaviruses are particularly aggressive; severe respiratory distress may occur within as little as 12 hours of infection, and death may occur in as little as 24 to 36 hours. The animals also serve as a major source of allergins for humans.
In the past, solutions to the problem of removing animals from the crawl space beneath an elevated structure have included trapping or poisoning the animal or animals within the crawl space. Besides being less than completely effective, these methods frequently entail the disagreeable task of locating and disposing of the animal, as well as the potential of encountering a frightened or injured and potentially harmful animal upon entering the crawl space to retrieve the animal. Furthermore, poisoning the animal may cause the animal to die within inaccessible spaces in the floor or walls of the structure. One technique which has been used to prevent the entry of animals into a defined area includes the installation of electric wires or other devices in the area. In the event that the animal contacts the wire or device in an effort to enter the area, the animal is shocked and conditioned to leave the area and stay away. However, the use of such electrical wires or devices may be relatively expensive, dangerous, elaborate and unsightly.
Accordingly, an apparatus is needed for the safe, effective, effortless and humane removal of animals from beneath an elevated structure such as a home or business, while preventing re-entry of the animals beneath the structure.
The present invention is directed to an animal extraction gate which has a simple construction and may be easily installed in a standard foundation vent of an elevated structure for the effective and humane removal of animals from beneath the structure.
An object of the present invention is to provide animal extraction gate that is characterized by ease of installation and which effectively facilitates the removal of skunks, raccoons, armadillos, and other small animals from beneath an elevated structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an animal extraction gate which faciltates the removal of animals from beneath an elevated structure such as a house or business without the need for killing, injuring or trapping the animals.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an animal extraction gate which enables exit of animals from a crawl space beneath an elevated structure and prevents re-entry of the animals back into the crawl space.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an aesthetically-pleasing animal extraction gate which may be readily installed on a standard foundation vent in a foundation siding or wall of an elevated structure.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an animal extraction gate which facilitates the removal of animals from beneath an elevated structure without requiring contact of a person with the animals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a humane and effective method of removing animals from beneath an elevated structure.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an animal extraction gate which may be spring-loaded to enable exit of an animal from a crawl space beneath a house through the gate while preventing re-entry of the animal back into the crawl space through the gate.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of removing animals from a crawl space beneath an elevated structure, which method may include closing or sealing multiple foundation vents provided in a foundation siding or wall extending around the perimeter of the structure and installing an animal extraction gate in at least one of the foundation vents, such that the animal is capable of leaving the crawl space only by exiting the animal extraction gate or gates and is incapable of re-entering the crawl space through the closed or sealed foundation vents or the animal extraction gate or gates.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the attached drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, which follow.